1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of a ball collecting gear, in particular, to a ball pickup device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, ball games such as tennis, table tennis, and golf and so on are becoming increasingly popular, and ball games enthusiasts are also gradually increasing. The “multi-ball training” has been widely used in many ball games. Although such a practice has positive impact on ball game players, it cannot avoid balls scattering on the practice ground in the practice process. Further, collecting balls scattering on the practice ground after the practice is a troublesome problem, and it is a difficulty to the practitioner in picking up the scattered balls. For example, balls would disperse on the practice ground, and the practitioner has to pick up those balls one by one. It is time-consuming. The practitioner has to stoop down frequently in the process of picking up balls, which undoubtedly consumes the strength. In addition, one person can normally pick up a maximum of four to six balls by two hands if there are too many balls to be collected. After the collection, the balls need to be gathered. It is a waste of time.
In the light of this, there are various devices for picking up balls developed to overcome the above-mentioned problems, and the following two kinds of devices for picking up balls are most commonly-used.
One is devices for automatically picking up balls. Generally, such a device is disposed with a ball pickup system configured to control the device to automatically execute all the steps, including detecting a position of each ball, moving the device to the position to pick up the ball, driving the device to return to its original location, and releasing the collected balls, and so on. The automatized device is user-friendly, but its structure is complicated and the device is not economically available. Thus such a device can only be applied to high-consumption and high-grade sports venues.
The other is general devices for picking up balls. For example, the patent number: 201120548989.1 disclosed a convenient ball picker which comprises a ball collecting net, a ball inlet port, a ball inlet hole, a ball outlet port and a handheld handle, wherein the ball collecting net is of a conical basket shape; the ball inlet port is arranged on the lower part of the ball collecting net; the ball inlet hole is formed at the ball inlet port; the ball inlet hole is an elastic net opening; the ball outlet port is arranged on the upper part of the ball collecting net; the ball outlet port is of a cover shape; and the handheld handle is arranged at the ball outlet port on the upper part of the ball collecting net. The convenient ball picker is simple in structure and convenient in use; if the ball collecting net is covered on a ping-pong ball, the ping-pong ball enters into the ball collecting net from the ball inlet hole; and if the cover of the ball outlet port is opened, the ping-pong ball can be poured out. Despite the simple structure and convenience in use, the convenient ball picker cannot avoid the wear and tear, break and the deterioration of tightness of the net as its ball inlet port is an elastic net opening, resulting in the balls to drop out of the ball collecting net easily. For the continuous use, the elastic net opening at the bottom of the ball collecting net or the entire ball collecting net has to be replaced frequently, which increases the user's burden and difficulty of use.
When using conventional devices for picking up balls, it cannot prevent balls from being excessively squeezed because of the structure, such that it would cause damage to the surface or the main body of a ball.
In view of the problems mentioned above, there is a need to provide a ball pickup device which is not only of a user-friendly structure capable of preventing each ball from being excessively squeezed to cause damage to its surface or the main body in the picking process, but also advantageous to pick up balls more easily and effortlessly. In addition, the ball pickup device is low cost and has a long service life.